


Artwork

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rough Kissing, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: She tries to run from this man who is chasing her, but he soon catches up.





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> I realized some people like this sort of thing, so I wrote it. I mean, I'm not the greatest, I can't write good scenes like these. My other stories are kind of dark and depressing, so I wrote this with the same effect, just...different. I kept writing this in first person...so I might write a story in first person...if I ever get into it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

She ran through the dark halls, skidding around a corner and coming to a dead end. Her breath was shaky as she walked toward the wall, placing her hands on it and pushed.

“No...No...there has to be a way out of here.” She could hear the sound of someone coming closer, the dark chuckle echoing off the walls as if they came from the corners. She stepped back, gritting her teeth. She couldn’t get caught again, not when he attacked her with a knife, the blood was dry on her arm, the slash wasn’t too bad.

She had run from him, but he wasn’t aggravated by her escape and he had followed her through the halls, through the rooms where she found his equipment and various body parts. She was afraid she’d run into his _creature_. That thing crawling on the ceiling, its elongated neck with the camera, its moans piercing the air.

She had to get away from him, she had to get out of this building, but she was stuck. At a dead end, and she was sure there was another room here with a door. He was manipulating this place, and she wasn’t strong enough to get out.

“Where have you gone?” he asked, his voice louder than before. She sucked in a breath, her hands shaking as he appeared in the doorway. “Ah. There you are,” he said, there was a knife in his hand, one that was long with sharp edges. The same one that had cut her, the dry blood was still on its tip.

“Get away from me,” she screamed, whimpering, her fingers curling into the wall. “Please just leave me alone.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked, perplexed, his head tilted to the side. “You are my work in progress.”

Her heart raced against her rib cage, her fear igniting it. The entire time she was with this man, he grew unsettling by the second. They met in a crowd of people in Union, and he was nice enough to take pictures of the various people, but she wouldn’t have guessed he was actually a predator amongst sheep.

He had lured her into his trap and spoke of things that disturbed her. She picked up on what and who he was and tried to escape, but with his knife between them, she was only lucky she got away the first time.

The second time...she was trapped and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to get out of this one.

Petrified, her body wouldn’t move. Her breath came out hard through her clenched teeth, and as he drew closer, he raised his blade under her chin and tipped her head slightly up. Tsking as he stared into her eyes.

“Why must you run? You’ll be transformed into something perfect beyond measure. In my eyes, an artform unlike anything anyone has ever seen.”

The words tangled with deceit and madness. His face was calm, his body was relaxed, but she knew under that facade, he was something more gruesome.

“I’ll be a victim,” she said, “not perfect, not art, but a victim.”

The glint in his eyes seemed to fade and he stepped closer, moving his blade away from her face, his hand came up and grabbed her chin. “Maybe so. But you’ll be something perfect, acceptable, and everyone will see the true exquisite of your beauty.”

She tried to move her face away from his hand, but he held on. “You crazy bastard.” He finally let go, his brows creased, a look of something else entered his eyes and they seemed to glaze over.

He twisted his knife around and shoved her against the wall, moving in close. “A wonderful specimen you are, perfect and malleable.” He stuck the knife near her head, and grasped her face, and kissed her.

Her eyes widened, a shock passing over her. Of all things that could have happened, she didn’t expect this and her hands came up and grasped his shoulders, trying to push him away.

He bit her lip hard enough for blood to come through, and she squirmed under the pressure, the pain slicing up her body as his hand took a hold of her chin, fingers digging into her jaw and forcing her mouth open.

She could taste the copper on her tongue, the warmth of his own, something bitter like coffee.

He moved back, licking his lips and breathed heavily. “Almost perfect.”

She stared in disbelief, her lip throbbing from where he bit her. “What do you want with me?”

“I want you to be perfect in every way possible.” He leaned in closer, watching her.

“Please don’t kill me,” she whispered, her breathing was erratic, her heart thumping in her ears, she couldn’t contain her fear any longer. Even her legs were turning to jello under the weight of this man’s gaze.

He smiled, “Not yet. Not until your perfect. Right now you’re just a work in progress.”

The wall behind her became nothing and she stumbled backwards. He stayed where he was, watching her as she turned and sprinted down the hall. She heard the sound of when he teleports and as she made her way to the end of the hall, he was there around the corner.

“You’re not fast enough,” he said, tsking, he slashed her in the arm.

Gasping, she turned and ran down the hall, away from him, but as she heard the sound of him teleporting again. Something cut into the air and the knife sliced through her skin and embedded itself into the shoulder he cut.

She fell with a cry, her body slamming into the ground as the odd angle made another scream leave her throat. She moved her body to the side, but her arms stayed upward, afraid of moving it anymore. She could hear him walking towards her, and she whimpered.

He was playing with her, the door was right there, a few feet ahead. She was so close, but he wouldn’t let her leave. He wouldn’t do that, not to something he was interested in.

He knelt down, grasped the knife, and yanked it from her shoulder. She screamed, her throat hurt as he grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. Her legs almost failed her and he pulled her toward him. She fell against his chest, whimpering under the pain.

“Shhh..” he said, touching her hair. “It’ll all be over soon.” He grabbed her by the neck, pulled her back and stared at her face, at the tears streaming down her cheeks. “Beautiful.” His knife cut into her skin, pushing into her abdomen, and her mouth slackened, a choked gasp left her lips. He stared, transfixed before leaning down and kissing her again, this one hungry and fathomless, he tightened his hold on her and his fingers dug into the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes, the pain making her delirious, and the warmth of his lips on hers smothered her breath.

Her blood soaked her shirt. He still held onto the handle of the blade, and didn’t let go. He leaned his forehead against hers, his hand on her neck, smoothing over her skin.

“You’ll be beautiful, my perfect artwork.”


End file.
